Whatever one's personal hair style is, a hair brush is an important tool in keeping that style. While hair brushes do an admirable job of their task as evidenced by their long history from ancient times, they do suffer from the fact that they are designed to be held by only one hand at a time. Depending on the style of hair brush, a user must typically flip the brush back and forth depending on being held by the right hand or left hand. Others find that two hands on a brush mean greater control especially when curling or blow drying hair. This requires the user to grasp the brush end near the bristles where control is somewhat limited and the user runs the risk of burning their hands in the stream of hot air. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which hair brushes can be held and controlled by either or both hands without the disadvantages as described above.
Several attempts have been made in the past to a hairbrush with dual removable handles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,585 in the name of Mazzei, et al discloses a hairstyling device for providing a user with a selection of interchangeable heads. The hairstyling device comprises a handle member. The handle member includes a first end and a second end. The first end of the handle member includes a cavity. The handle member includes a pair of elongated slots. There is a nub that includes a top wall, a peripheral wall integrally coupled to and extending away from the top wall. A free edge of the peripheral wall is integrally coupled to the first end of the handle member. There is a plurality of heads that include a first end and a second end with a peripheral wall extending therebetween. Each of the second ends of the heads includes a bore extending therein. Each of the bores includes a base wall and an inner side wall. The inner side wall includes a pair of wells therein. Each of the bores includes a size and shape designed for removably receiving the nub. There is a coupling means for removably connecting one of the heads to the handle member. The coupling means includes a size and shape designed for removably positioning in the pair of wells of one of the heads. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of simultaneously attaching two separate handles to opposite ends of the brush head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,620 in the name of Busha discloses a brush assembly, such as for cleaning and sanitizing toilet bowls, having a removable and disposable applicator head. The brush assembly comprises an elongated handle with a broadening diverging end and an applicator head for removable attachment thereto. Dual locking means for the applicator head are provided, where the locking means may be manually released without having to physically handle a soiled applicator head. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not suitable for use on hair growing from a human head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,716 in the name of Minoletti discloses a hairbrush having a head that may be quickly removed from the brush handle and a hairbrush system utilizing the same. In its most basic form, the hairbrush includes a brush head having a plurality of bristles, a removable brush handle, and a quick disconnect mechanism for removably attaching the brush handle to the brush head such that the brush handle may be quickly removed from the brush head. In the preferred embodiment, the quick disconnect mechanism includes a rod extending from the brush handle with a spring loaded ball partially extending from the rod, and an opening disposed within the brush head for accepting the rod and retaining the ball. The preferred ball presses against a sleeve disposed within the opening in the brush head. In some embodiments, however, the sleeve is eliminated and the opening includes a keyway and retainer mates with the ball and holds the ball in place. The hairbrush system includes two or more cylindrical brush heads, at least one brush handle and a quick disconnect mechanism, each as described above. In the preferred system, at least two of the cylindrical brush heads are of different diameter. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does not provide a means of simultaneously attached two separate handles to opposite ends of the brush head. In addition, this prior art example does not include a vented brush head for allowing air to freely flow therethrough.
None of the prior art particularly describes a hairbrush with dual removable handles. Accordingly, there is a need for a hairbrush design, which provides a means of holding the hairbrush with either hand without the need for repeated flipping of the hairbrush. Additionally, there is a need for a hairbrush design, which allows the hairbrush to be held by both hands at once while effectively avoiding the risk of the hands being burnt during the blow-drying process. The development of the present invention fulfills these needs.